finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light locations
The following is a list of locations in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. The world is small, but it has widely diverse environments. The majority of people live in seven independent towns, which are mostly ruled by monarchs. Kingdom of Horne * Horne - The hometown of the Heroes of Light. Ruled by King Horne. * Magic Laboratory - Labs underneath the castle. * North Caves - Caverns that lead to the Witch's Mansion. * Witch's Mansion - Home of the Witch of the North. Guera * Guera - The Desert Kingdom, ruled by King Guera. Its inhabitants are descendants of the Moon People and are known for their magic. * Guera Caverns - Caves beneath the Palace. * Moonlight Tower - Landmark left by the Moon People. * Quicksand Castle - Castle in which the floors are dotted with quicksand pools. Liberte * Liberte - A town known for its artwork. It is divided between the port and the town, with a whirlpool blocking the path at night. Ruled by a king. * ??? - The inside of the whirlpool, which greatly resembles innards. * Pirate Hideout - Home of Drake and his pirate crew. * Animal Burrow - A path only usable by animals which leads to Guera. Arbor * Arbor - A town built in an enormous tree and inhabited by fairies and animals; humans are barred from entering. It is ruled by Queen Arbor and guarded by Arboroc. * Great Tree Roots - The caves in the earth under the treetrunk. * Great Tree - The canopy of the tree that forms the town. * Mount Gulg - Volcano north of the town. Urbeth * Urbeth - The town of commerce, ruled by the Four Merchant Lords rather than a king or queen. * Tower to the Sky - Once built for the people to be closer to the gods, it has since been abandoned and stands unfinished. * Hunting Caves - Path leading from Urbeth to Arbor and inhabited by dangerous monsters. Spelvia * Spelvia - A small floating continent inhabited by Rolan. It moves sometimes and can be accessed from Arbor and Urbeth at different points in the story, as well as by dragon. * Spelvia Dungeons - Dungeons that can sometimes connect to the Tower of the Sky with a rainbow. * Rolan's Soul - Accessed through the Fountain of Hope outside of town. Invidia * Invidia - An isolated town in a permanent winter and home of the Dragoniers, who play math games to pass the time. Ruled by a Chief. * Invidia Underground - Icy caverns located beneath the town. * Ice Caverns - Route between Invidia and the outside world. * Sun Temple - Temple which is supposed to protect the town. Other * Star Chamber - The final dungeon. * Moonsand Ruins - Bonus tower resembling the Quicksand Castle. Located north of the Witch's Mansion. * Holy Tree Tower - Bonus tower resembling Arbor. Located on an island west of that town. * Mysterious Lighthouse - Bonus tower resembling the Spelvia Dungeons. Located in Liberte. * Trial Tower - Bonus tower resembling the North Caves. Located northeast of Urbeth. Category:Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Category:Locations in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Category:Location lists